


Basbousa

by Insomniac_wallflower



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_wallflower/pseuds/Insomniac_wallflower
Summary: It’s been some time since I did anything in this amano-inspired style, but here it is. I hope it’s romantic enough to fulfill your valentine’s fluff needs haha!
Relationships: Atem/Priest Seto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Dark Valentines of Dimensions 2021





	Basbousa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RookSacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookSacrifice/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> It’s been some time since I did anything in this amano-inspired style, but here it is. I hope it’s romantic enough to fulfill your valentine’s fluff needs haha!


End file.
